


Parent Teacher Conferences

by CubbieGirl1723



Series: Teacher's Pet [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Fluff, meet the parents, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723
Summary: After their secret relationship becomes public knowledge, Logan decides it's time to meet Veronica's dad.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Teacher's Pet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819003
Comments: 30
Kudos: 63





	Parent Teacher Conferences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicrainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicrainbows/gifts).



> Thanks to His Beautiful Girl and Magicrainbows for encouraging me to write another fic in this universe! Magicrainbows, I hope it makes your day and puts a smile on your face :)

“Nonsense.” Logan smooths his dress shirt and grabs the bottle of Lagavulin off his kitchen counter. “I’m sure it will be fine.”

Biting her lip, Veronica tucks her hair behind her ear. “We could always wait a little longer, you know.”

“We’ve been dating for three months, Veronica. Don’t you think it’s time I met your dad?”

“It just became public knowledge last week!”

“I know but don’t you think he might be a little upset that you never mentioned anything?”

Logan counts the point in his favor because Veronica doesn’t counter with an argument, just crosses her arms and glares at him. 

“You’re liable to give me a complex, you know. I might start to think you are ashamed of me.” Arching an accusatory brow, he pins her in his gaze. 

Face softening, she drops her arms to her sides, reaches out and grabs his hand. 

“It’s not that.” She runs her thumb over his fingers. “It’s just—he is...and you’re...and…ugh.”

“Very articulate, Mars.” Tugging her close, Logan kisses her forehead. “It’ll be fine. Let’s go.”

* * *

Keith Mars is not what he expected. Based on Veronica’s descriptions of the gruff sheriff, he pictured a strapping bear of a man. But Keith is short, pudgy, and not very intimidating at all. Logan tries to keep his surprise off his face as he shakes the man’s hand and is welcomed into his home.

Leaning on a cane, Keith moves through his home towards the backyard. He had been shot in the line of duty six months ago. It was the main reason Veronica had moved back to California from New York. Aside from the cane, though, his recovery seemed to be going well.

Glancing around the cozy craftsman bungalow, Logan follows Keith and Veronica through the house and out to the patio where the grill is already smoking.

“Uh, I brought this for you, sir.” Handing over the bottle of scotch, Logan shoves his fists into his pockets and rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Examining it, Keith’s eyebrows hit his hairline. “Lagavulin. What a treat. Thank you. Veronica, drinks are in the fridge. Could you grab some?”

Pointing back and forth between the two of them, she glares. “Is this going to be okay? No naked baby pictures or embarrassing stories, right?”

“Oh, honey, good news. I made the photos into a PowerPoint. One of the new deputies showed me how to put it on the TV. Saved it to the cloud and everything. We can all watch later.” With a teasing smile he shoos her into the house, then the levity fades away as he turns back to Logan.

“So. You’re the reason she’s been so happy lately.” 

Logan can only blink. It’s said like an accusation but... _ isn’t that a good thing? _ He’s starting to see how Keith Mars must be an excellent lawman. 

“Uh. I’m sorry you’re just now finding out about things. We just thought—because of the work situation—it seemed best—”

“Oh, I’m not just now finding out about things,” Keith interrupts, then sits in one of the striped patio chairs, grimacing as he straightens his leg, and gestures at the other seat. “Veronica’s just now  _ telling _ me about things. There’s a difference.”

Gulping, Logan sits. Sweat breaks out on his palms and he rubs them along the seam of his pants. “Sir?”

“It was obvious something was going on. I was a little preoccupied with my accident,” Keith points to his leg, “but she seemed...softer, all the sudden. Distracted but in a content sort of way. So I followed her.”

Veronica had joked about having an overprotective father but until this moment, Logan hadn’t understood the depths of what that meant. He debates with himself—suck up or make a stand? 

_Ah, screw it._ Self-preservation’s never been his thing, anyway. 

“I don’t have kids,” he begins slowly, heart racing with nerves, “well, aside from 150 at school. So I don’t know what it’s like to be a parent. But Veronica’s twenty-five. Don’t you think that’s a bit of an overstep?

“Overstepping is his main form of transportation,” Veronica breaks in with a sharp look at her dad as she hands him a beer. She perches on the patio chair beside Logan, pats his knee and gives him his own long-necked bottle. “What’s he done now?”

There’s no way he’s touching that question.

Keith must possess at least a tiny amount of shame because he holds up a placating hand to his daughter. 

“I ran a background check on your new boyfriend.”

Stiffening next to him, Veronica’s eyes flash and her mouth drops open in obvious outrage. She jumps from her chair.

“Dad, how could you? I’m an adult and—”

“Months ago,” Keith puts in. Logan’s head swivels back and forth between them. This is almost as entertaining as eavesdropping on teenagers. He wishes he had popcorn.

“What?” Her confusion seems to halt her anger. “But—”

“Veronica, you might be able to keep a secret from coworkers but not from me. I knew something was going on.” Keith waves away his explanation as if it’s immaterial. “He passed the background check. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t be here.”

“I know, Dad. Every teacher has to pass a background check to get hired.”

“Ah, but mine was much more thorough,” Keith gloats. Logan doesn’t know if he’s proud or horrified. 

“Shame on the school district and shame on you! Stalking your own daughter, prying into Logan’s life like that—”

“I’m glad he makes you happy, Veronica. That’s even more important than the background check.”

Swiping the bottle she had just handed her dad, she takes a long swig, then eyes him steadily. “Nope, this is mine now. No more fetching things for you. Obviously if your leg is good enough for you to spy on me, it’s good enough for you to get your own damn beer.”

“All I’m saying is I approve.”

“I don’t need your approval,” Veronica shoots back, glaring.

Apparently giving up on his daughter, Keith turns to Logan. “So. Are you a baseball fan?”

Safe ground. He exhales in relief.

“Padres, of course.”

“Good answer.” Keith beams. “Do you want to grill or should I? I need to go inside and grab a drink.”

“I’d be happy to.” Logan hops up to check the controls and adjust the temperature. 

As Keith ambles into the house, Veronica presses against Logan’s side, snaking her arm around his waist. “Well, the good news is that he must really like you if he trusts you with his precious grill.”

“Or his precious daughter?”

“That, too. I’m sorry, Logan, I had no idea it would—”

“Hey, it’s not a big deal. I like your dad a lot better than my own. It’s cute that he’s so overprotective.”

“Until he brings out his gun collection,” she mutters, before pushing up on her tiptoes to give him a tiny kiss. 

“Um.” Logan clears his throat. “Maybe don’t mention the guns before you kiss me. In fact, no PDA at all sounds like a good idea.”

“So I shouldn’t give you the tour of my childhood bedroom later?”

“Well…maybe a quick peek would be okay.” 

Veronica smirks at him and, god, he wants to grab her and kiss her senseless. Maybe later. Even if she says she doesn’t need her dad’s approval about her dating choices, he’s awfully glad to have it. More and more, Logan’s planning to be a permanent fixture in her life, for as long as possible. If that means lying about being a Padres fan until he dies, it will be worth it.

Kissing the top of Veronica’s head as Keith steps back out on the patio, Logan smiles down at her. “Thanks for bringing me to meet your dad. It’s been fun.”

“Fun? You’re deranged.”

“I work with high school students. That’s a given. And I like you.”

“You do, don’t you?” 

Logan thinks his heart might explode as Veronica’s genuine, delighted smile stretches across her face. 

“That works. I like you, too,” she confesses, still grinning.

“Enough of that,” Keith grumbles. “Let’s cook some steaks.”

The mushy moment passes but the extraordinarily happy feeling remains, bubbling up in his chest. He might more-than-like Veronica, but for now, this moment—basking in her affection and feeling like part of her family—it’s enough.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
